Crash and Burn
by sasha272
Summary: The New Directions are flying to Miami for Nationals when their plane encounters technical problems. Soon, the plane crahes and the teens are forced to face the difficult situation...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I know it's been a while but here I am with an old fic. Like I said in my last story, Pezberry isn't the same for me and I don't feel like writing or reading about them anymore. I feel like it's been years since I started writing about them, even though it's only been a couple years, maybe it's just me getting old and weary ^^. I will remember this ship fondly and keep them in my heart because I rediscovered the joy of writing thanks to them but it's time to give their ship a rest...**

 **Despite shipping Shoot, SuperCorp, Sanvers, SS Endurance (Lara Croft and Sam), I don't feel like I can project myself enough into their mind to make them speak like I was able to with Santana and Rachel. And lezbe honest, with all the plot holes in glee, it was easy to just put your headcanon into the mix.**

 **This site allowed me to meet one of my closest friends (Stef, best bitches forever), some great people (Tea, Sha, Amanda, Miesha…) and some more anonymous although faithful readers and reviewers that I only know by pseudo but who gave me so much support and love.**

 **I hope I'll find inspiration with a new ship because I don't want to give up on writing completely. Honestly, I could be seduced by writing Supercorp because I find them amazing and they have so much chemistry. It's like destiny you know, Superman + Lois Lane/ Supergirl + Lena Luthor, S+LL. Am I rambling? Yes I am rambling, but just between us, Lena Luthor can push me violently against her desk and kiss me senseless anytime :p**

 **Anyway, I'm not the type to let my work unfinished so I decided to finish my 2 incomplete stories and publish them to conclude this journey. Here's the first one, I hope you'll like it and sorry if it's not as elaborate as usual. You can always PM for any reason, I always answer.**

 **May we meet again, Pezberry shippers…**

 **Ophélia**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Disclaimers: don't own glee, lost or any song used in this fic

Season 3, Nationals are in Miami. Rach broke up with Finn after the outing and Britt never started dating san and started dating Sam after Artie.

It's Pezberry friendship with the start of their relationship. I won't do a sequel, like I said I'm finishing this story and I like to let it open so you can use you own imagination to picture what happens next.

 **Warning:** death. Rated M to be sure

A/N: I stumbled across an episode of Lost and it gave me feelings. Since I was bored, I decided to try and write some pezberry crash story about it. I know there's already one or two out there but yeah, give it a try.

* * *

The New Directions were on the plane to Miami for Nationals. The group had refused to go on a bus or by train and insisted on taking the plane. After bribing Sue for her help, they were able to get enough money to travel.

The beginning of the flight went smoothly, some members of the club were flying for the first time like Sam and Artie and were all over the place, talking about how awesome it was while others who were already used to it like Quinn and Santana had decided to use the flight to rest.

After 2 hours, the plane started to experience some turbulence. Shortly after, the seat belt sign was illuminated, followed by an announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the fasten seat belt sign. We are now crossing a zone of turbulence. Please return your seats and keep your seat belts fastened. Thank you."

"What's going on?" Sam questioned, nervously moving in his seat.

"It's nothing, Sam, don't worry. It's perfectly common for a flight to encounter turbulence. Just keep your seat belt and I'm sure it will be over soon." Rachel answered from the seat on the aisle across from his.

The blonde boy smiled thankfully. "Okay, cool."

Suddenly there was a loud bang and the plane began to lose altitude. Everyone screamed as the plane dropped like a rock toward the ground. Alarms were blaring while everyone was trying to put the oxygen masks on despite the panic. There was a loud bang and then everything went black…

* * *

Santana woke up to see trees and a blue sky. Confused, she blinked a few times before looking around her. She was in the middle of a jungle, visibly alone. She moved to stand but hissed in pain when she felt a sting on her stomach. There was blood on her shirt and when she lifted it, she could see a cut. "Oh fuck." Knowing there was nothing she could do right now, she put her shirt back in place and tried to ignore the pain as she struggled to stand. She gritted her teeth and leaned on a tree as she tried to calm her pounding head. "Where the fuck am I?" She scanned around her and all she could see were trees. She had to find the others. "Quinn? Britt?" She tried but was met by silence. "Puck? Anyone?" Silence again. "Is anybody there?" She sighed when no one answered, she needed to start moving and find the plane, the others were probably there.

The Latina walked aimlessly for 20 minutes until she saw smoke coming from the side of the jungle. She ran as fast as she could but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a scream. She looked around in panic when she heard another scream of pain coming from a familiar voice. "Brittany?!" She whispered. "Britt, I'm coming!" She ran in complete panic toward the voice without thinking until she stumbled onto a beach. She could see the smoking carcass of the plane, luggage everywhere, people lying on the sand, crying and screaming in pain. "Holly shit." She breathed out.

She stared at the scene in front of her until another scream forced her to snap out of her daze. She looked around and spotted Brittany, stuck under a piece of metal. She rushed to her side. "Oh my god, Britt!"

"San!" The blonde cried. "Please, help me, it hurts."

"I know, sweetie, I'm gonna help you, okay, don't worry." The raven-haired girl tried to lift the piece of metal but it was far too heavy. She tried to push and pull it but Brittany screamed in pain. She sighed. "We need help."

"No, don't leave me, please." The tall blonde begged in panic.

"I won't, but I can't move it, it's too heavy, I need to ask someone for help, I'll be right back." The Latina kissed her forehead before glancing around the beach. She needed someone strong who wasn't injured or already helping. She noticed two men who seemed completely lost about the situation – who would blame them – and called out to them. "Hey, you, I need help." She jogged toward them as they looked at her in surprise. "My friend is stuck, I need your help to move a piece of metal." The men kept staring at her like they weren't able to understand. "Oh for fuck sake, now!" She shouted, which seemed to do the trick as they finally nodded and followed her.

The three of them struggled but after a few tries, they were finally able to release Brittany. Santana thanked them and told them to go help others since they were fine while she was taking care of her friend.

"I'm bleeding!" Brittany exclaimed in panic.

"I know, I need to do a tourniquet."

The blonde looked at her friend in confusion. "A what?"

Something to stop the bleeding my dad taught me." She grabbed a shirt that was laying on the sand and tried her best to stop the bleeding and keep Brittany's leg still.

Once she was sure the girl was okay, Santana insisted on looking for the others. Brittany refused at first but when she told her she needed to find Quinn and Sam, the girl agreed, on the condition that she had to be back in two hours maximum, no matter if she found them or not.

* * *

Santana walked around the beach, desperately trying to find the familiar faces of her friends and teammates.

When she was starting to think she wouldn't find anyone on the beach, she spotted Puck helping someone behind the plane. "Puck!"

He raised his head and smiled at her. "Fucking yes, you're alive! I knew it. " He opened his arms as he saw the Latina running toward him.

Santana hugged him tightly, ignoring the pain of her cut once again. "Hell yeah, it takes more than a plane crash to take down a Lopez."

Puck chuckled before breaking the embrace. "Right!"

The latina's smile fell when she saw the huge gash which was going from his forehead to beneath his eye. "You're hurt."

"No shit!" He declared. "But it's not that bad, some people need help more than I do

"It's gonna leave a scar." The raven-haired girl stated

"It's okay." Puck smirked. "Chicks dig that."

Santana was about to call him lame when they heard a weird crackling noise coming from the reactor of the plane. "Oh oh, that's not good."

"We have to move, help me carry him!" Her friend ordered as he grabbed the man he was helping earlier. They were still rushing away when suddenly, the reactor exploded, sending them all to the ground.

It took them a moment to recover. "Are you okay?" Puck asked first.

"Seeing the situation it's a dumb question but if you mean if I'm still in one piece, yes. You?"

"Yeah." Puck glanced at the man they had helped who had passed out. "At least better than him."

Santana stood before asking. "Did you find anyone else?"

Her friend shook his head. "No, I woke up on the beach and then this guy asked for my help."

The Latina nodded. "I found Britt, but I need to keep searching for Quinn and the others."

"I should go with you."

"No, you should help this guy and then stay with Britt."

"Come on!" Puck argued.

"Dude, you could have a concussion," Santana insisted. "Britt can't walk and needs company. Besides she could help you clean your wound…"

Puck sighed in defeat. "Fine, but you better come back soon."

"I will." The Latina showed him where Brittany was before quickly moving toward the jungle. If they weren't on the beach, they might have ended up there like her.

* * *

As soon as Santana reached the jungle, she started calling Quinn. She could only hear her voice echo as an answer. She called again as she kept going further deep between the trees. Suddenly, she noticed a scarf on a branch. It looked like the one Quinn was wearing this morning. She moved to grab a scarf, but stopped when the movement seemed to wake the pain on her stomach. She cried in pain and fell to her knees, holding her side. "God…" She moaned. She glanced at her shirt and there was a huge stain of blood. She lift it and studied the cut. It was deeper than she had thought and she had probably made it worse with all her running around. There was no doubt she needed stitches if she didn't want to bleed to death. It wouldn't be her first rodeo, she had stitches before but without proper medical equipment, a doctor and most importantly anaesthetic, it would hurt like a bitch. Her dad had showed her once how to do it but she had never practiced. It was going to be a mess. She stalled for a while, hoping the bleeding would lessen but it was clear it wouldn't, she resigned herself to finding a first aid kit and sewing kit in some luggage she had seen on her way.

The Latina stood up but was barely able to take a few steps before falling down. "Fuck." She could feel the tears gathering in her eyes as the pain and weight of the situation dawned on her. She closed her eyes and tried to take deep breaths. She could feel herself slowly drifting away but she snapped her eyes open when she heard someone call her name. Without moving, she glanced toward the voice.

Rachel came out of the nowhere, calling her name again. "Santana, oh my god," The girl looked like crap, she had scratches everywhere and she also had cut on her left arm. "Oh my god, I've never been so happy to see you. You're alive, I'm not alone anymore." She started crying as she kneeled down next to the Latina. She seemed to realise Santana wasn't in good shape and gasped. "You're bleeding, are you okay?"

"Oh peachy…"

The diva frowned. "I'm serious!"

"I was about to pass out, what do you think, Sherlock?" The Latina snapped.

"There's no need to be aggressive, Santana, I'm just trying to help."

Santana sighed. "Find a med kit and a needle with some thread."

The brunette raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What do you need a needle for?"

"To stitch myself up." The Latina replied as if it wasn't obvious.

"What?" Rachel's eyes went wide. "No no no, you can't," She shook her head. "You're not a doctor and this is not sanitary at all! Look where we are, you could get an infection…"

"Yes, Rachel," The raven-haired girl mocked. "Look where we are, do you really think Meredith Grey is gonna come out of these bushes? No, so I can't just wait and bleed to death. B'sides, my papi taught me how to do it so…"

"And did you even practice?" The petite girl questioned doubtful.

"Yes…"

"Oh my god, Santana" Rachel cried, seeing right through the girl's lie.

"Shut up!" Santana was tired of all the talking. The girl's presence might have helped stop her tears but definitely not her pain and she could feel her strength diminishing by the second. She took a shallow breath. "Just… go get what I need or at this rate, you'll have my death on your conscience."

The diva gasped. "Don't you dare say something like that Santana Lopez!"

"Go!"

Rachel growled but stood up hastily to find what Santana needed. After what seemed like forever, she was finally back. "Sorry it took so long, I couldn't find a needle." She lay a shirt she had brought with her on the ground and put all she gathered on it. "I only found band aid and gauze so I needed something to clean the wound so I went a little further to find other luggage and I found this bottle of tequila. It's alcohol so in the worst case scenario, which let's be honest, we are in, can probably be use as a disinfectant for your cut and sterilize the needle even though this is not the best and a proper…"

"Thank you WebMD," The Latina cut her off. "Can we just get this over with…" She quickly asked the girl to sterilize the needle and prepare everything.

"Who travels with that? A full bottle of tequila in their luggage. I mean, they didn't even have the basic things to travel but they brought alcohol." Rachel rambled, clearly nervous about what Santana was about to do.

"I don't know people?" The cheerleader answered, barely following the conversation as she tried to stay focus on staying awake.

"Yes, people with a drinking problem". The diva retorted as she poured some tequila on the gauze to clean Santana's cut.

"Jeez, way to be judgemental, Berry." Santana grabbed the gauze and without thinking, put it right on her wound. Realising her mistake, she pulled away with a shout of pain.

"Fuck, it hurt, oh god." The Latina moaned in pain as tears streamed down her face.

"I'm going to ask you again, are you sure this is a good idea?" The brunette asked full of concerned.

"Yes, yes." Santana tried to breathe slowly, in and out. "Just need to take it slow." She settled in the best position possible and grabbed the needle with the thread and brought it closer. She tried to start stitching herself but her vision became blurred. "I can't."

Rachel smiled sympathetically. "It's okay… I… I can just apply pressure on it and…"

"No, you have to do it." The Latina declared, handing her the needle

"You want me to do it?" The petite girl started panicking. "Are you out of your mind? I have no knowledge in medicine, as much as it pains me to say it and…"

"Yes probably because I'm forced to put my health into your hands right now." The cheerleader interrupted her again. "I hate it as much as you do but it's not like we have a choice."

"I…"

"Please…" Santana insisted, she was exhausted and it was taking too much of her strength to fight. "Just concentrate on closing the wound. Square knots are best but don't worry about making it pretty, it's not a surgery class."

"Alright but, please bear with me and don't hate me for it." The brunette shakily took the needle and got ready. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry in advance, sincerely, for the pain you're going to experience..."

"Just do it!" The raven-haired girl barked just when Rachel plunged the needle into her skin. She screamed in pain so the brunette froze. "Please, just don't stop." She took a swing of the bottle of tequila before squeezing Rachel's leg. If the girl was hurt by the tight grip, she didn't show it.

"Come on, Rachel, don't throw up, you can do this, focus." Rachel whispered to herself.

Santana screamed again, feeling dizzy. "Sorry, sorry, I'm sorry…"

The Latina passed out soon after as the diva tried to finish her makeshift stitches.

* * *

Santana woke up confused and dizzy. It took her a moment to realise where she was and what had happened. Suddenly, it dawned on her that her head was resting on Rachel's lap and the girl was playing with her hair. She practically purred at the touch. "This is nice…"

The diva giggled. "You're back! Do you want me to continue? I was scared you wouldn't woke up so I thought it would help if you felt connected to someone…"

Hearing the girl's voice snapped her out of her daze. "What? no!" She tried to move away before quickly hissing in pain. "Don't do that again, we're not gal pals, okay?"

The petite girl looked at her confused. "I'm sorry, we're not what?"

"Nothing, just, don't do it again." The Latina rushed to say as she stood up slowly.

"Oh, mmhhh okay," Rachel answered with a hint of hurt in her voice at how violently Santana pushed her away. "I'm sorry such a simple gesture made you uncomfortable, I was just…"

"Well now it's over, so thanks, let's move on and find the others." The cheerleader barely looked at the diva and gathered the first aid kit to take it with her. She grabbed Quinn's scarf and headed deeper toward the jungle.

The brunette bit her lips and nodded, silently following Santana.

* * *

They walked in silence for about 20 minutes until Santana noticed Rachel touching the cut on her arm with a scowl on her face. She stopped. "Is your arm alright?"

"I, I think so."

"Let me check." The Latina stepped closer.

"Oh so now you don't mind being close to me and making physical contact?" The diva said incredulously.

The raven-haired girl scowled. "What are you talking about?"

"Well you seemed more than repulsed by me earlier so forgive me for being surprised that…"

"Oh my god," Santana exclaimed. "Do you have to be such a drama queen?"

"I'll have you know that it's not being overdramatic to point out a pretty awful reaction you had when…"

"Okay fine, thank you for taking care of me," The cheerleader stopped the girl before she could start ranting. "I was just confused, I'm not scared to touch you. Here" She patted Rachel's head, arm and poked the girl's stomach. "See? Now sit on this rock and let me take a look."

Rachel huffed but sat on the rock behind her. "I don't even know why I wanted to be friends with you."

Santana chuckled at the girl's childish comment. "Because I'm awesome, Berry, and you know it." She studied the cut on the girl's arm, it was ugly but not too deep.

"Could you be cockier?"

The Latina smirked. "Definitely." She poured the tequila they had kept on a fresh piece of gauze and pressed it on the wound.

The diva giggled despite herself before hissing in pain. "Did you find anyone?" She asked to distract herself.

"Puck and Britt are on the beach, they're hurt but okay. You?"

The brunette shook her head. "No, I woke up in the middle of the jungle, underneath some seats. It took me some time to get out and then I walked aimlessly until I heard you scream in pain."

Santana scoffed. "I didn't."

"Oh please," The petite girl rolled her eyes. "We both know you did and frankly you should keep your energy for something other than pretending you're nothing but human right now."

The cheerleader glared at her. "God you're annoying. You were right, why are we friends again?"

Rachel sighed wearily. "Just take care of my cut so we can look for the others."

"Great, I guess you also think you're the glee club princess here." The taller girl muttered.

The diva rolled her eyes again but decided not to answer, knowing full well how their argument could go sometimes. They had more urgent things to do right now…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimers: I don't own Glee

A/N1: Sorry for the wait, I'm running everywhere for some last minute Xmas shopping. I've also been working on some Supercorp fics. My muse was kind of suffocating the past year but falling for Lena and Kara's ship set us free and since, I can't stop writing and it feels good, so yay! But I promised to finish my pezberry fics and I will do it.

A/N 2: Guest who pointed out the 100 reference, I won't write about Clexa, I took my distance from this show now but I've started writing for Supercorp, I don't know what's special about them, but I ship it even more than I was shipping Pezberry, so yeah….

I have another Pezberry story on top of this one but it's a harder one to finish, that's why I posted the crash story first.

* * *

After wandering around and calling their friends' name for half an hour, Santana decided to take a break. "I promised Britt I'd be back after a couple of hours." She sat on a tree trunk.

"What?" Rachel sat next to her.

"I must have been gone for way longer than that but we can't turn back now, Quinn and the others could be close and might need our help."

"I'm sure Brittany will understand." The diva said reassuringly.

The Latina scoffed. "You don't break a promise you make to Brittany."

"You don't break a promise you make to anyone." The brunette stated.

"Whatever, you know what I mean." The cheerleader sighed tiredly. "She was scared and hurt and I left."

"It's not like you wanted to. You left to go and help your friends, I'm sure deep down she knows that. Besides, you told me you made sure Puck stayed with her, it counts for something."

"Maybe…"

"I…" Rachel stopped when she heard noises. "Wait, did you hear that?"

Santana frowned. "Hear what?"

"Something hitting metal." The petite girl explained.

The raven-haired girl stayed silent and listened but only heard birds. "Right, Joan of Arc, are you sure you didn't hurt you head?"

"Just, shush and listen, Santana!" Rachel insisted.

Santana glared but listened again until she heard the noise. Rachel was right, it was like something or someone was hitting metal. "It's like someone is calling for help."

"Are you sure?"

"We should go check it out." The Latina declared, slowly standing.

The diva nodded but scanned the sky and the trees around her. "We have to be quick, I don't know what time it is but I'm pretty sure night is going to fall soon. I don't know about you but if we have to stay here tonight, I'd rather sleep on the beach."

"Something we can agree on, Berry. Now let's go…"

* * *

They walked quickly for almost 5 minutes until they reached to the source of the noise. It was coming from a small ravine underneath the path they were on.

"How are we supposed to get down there?" Rachel questioned.

"I don't know, it's not like I thought about packing my climbing equipment this morning." Santana answered sarcastically.

"Ha ha, very funny, Santana" The diva deadpanned. "Could you offer some constructive remarks for once, it's not really the time or the place."

The Latina rolled her eyes. "Of all people, you had to be the one who found me."

"And you're very welcome." The brunette flashed a smile. "Now, any ideas?"

"Dios mio, don't kill her, the situation is already bad enough as it is." The taller girl mumbled to herself.

"I…"

"San? Rachel?" Someone suddenly called them.

"Oh my god, Quinn?" Santana's eyes went wide at the realisation. "Is that you, are you okay?"

"Oh my god, San, I'm so happy to hear your voice, you have no idea." The blonde shouted from the ravine. "Some scratches and bruises, I was lucky, I can't say as much about Sam and Sugar."

"Sam and Sugar are with you?" The diva asked surprised.

"Yes, not far. Sam can't move his arm and Sugar is…"

"We have to find a way to join you." The raven-haired girl interrupted as the relief of hearing her voice washed over her, even though it didn't last long at the mention of Sam and Sugar. "How did you even end up here? We were sitting next to each other."

"I don't know, I woke up in the jungle, alone, so I started walking, until I heard someone calling for help." Quinn explained.

Rachel looked around desperately trying to find a way to go down the ravine until she found a little path on the side. It looked slippery and pretty dangerous, but it seemed to be the only way down. She pointed at it and Santana nodded. "It's dangerous though."

"I know but we don't have a choice." The Latina replied before shouting so Quinn could hear. "We think we found a way to meet you, hang on, okay?"

"Be careful!" The blonde shouted back.

"Aren't I always?" The tan girl joked.

"Rachel?" Quinn called.

The diva raised her eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Don't let her do something stupid."

The brunette chuckled. "I promise."

Santana scoffed. "Good job Q, you've just joined Berry on the list of people who annoyed me today."

"You still love me, now go and be careful." The blonde ordered.

* * *

Saying it wasn't an easy task to go down the ravine would be an understatement, they almost fell a few times and ended up sliding the rest of the path on their asses –though not purposely- instead of walking.

Soon, they were reunited with Quinn who hugged them both. "San, I'm sorry to say this but, god, you look like shit."

"Jeez, thanks Q, I'm so glad to see you too."

"Where are Sam and Sugar?" Rachel inquired quickly.

Quinn suddenly became serious, like the weight of the situation was back after the joy of finding her friends. "Over there, follow me. Now that there are more of us, we might be able to pull Sugar out of the wreckage she's stuck under."

They rushed toward the side of the ravine where it was easy to spot the part of the plane that shouldn't be in the middle of this type of landscape.

"Sam!" Rachel called, stepping forward to hug him as the boy stood up from his spot next to Sugar's unconscious body.

"Are you guys okay?" Sam asked.

"Better than you, I guess." Santana replied.

"Yeah…" He said sadly as he hugged the Latina.

Rachel gasped when she saw Sugar. "Oh my god, is she…"

"She passed out about half an hour ago. It's probably for the best, at least she isn't feeling the pain." The blonde man answered. "I was able to push some debris to the side but I can't do much with one hand."

The Latina frowned as she stepped closer to him, inspecting his arm. "You shouldn't move your arm, something is clearly broken."

Sam sighed. "I know but Sugar needs our help and I don't have anything to immobilize it."

Santana put down Quinn's scarf that she had used as a makeshift bag to transport her things and looked at her friend. "Do you mind?"

Quinn stared at the light pink piece of clothes until she recognized it. "Of course not, do what you have to do."

The raven-haired girl tied a knot and put the scarf around Sam's neck to make a sling before gently slipping his arm in it. "You look pretty in floral pink!" She commented with a chuckle.

"I know right, it goes with my complexion." The blonde man joked back.

They all laughed at the silliness, as if they were trying to be just kids for one more second and forget the situation they were in. Silence settled as their exhaustion hit them more than ever.

"What are we going to do about Sugar?" Rachel was the first one to talk.

"She's stuck under the emergency door and the food trolleys but the four of us should be able to set her free.

* * *

The soreness, the exhaustion and the pain made it hard for them to lift anything but after almost half an hour, they were finally able to pull Sugar out from under the plane door. The girl was in bad shape, she was bleeding for several cuts on her body and probably had internal bleeding too. They needed to find help and quick, or at least, bring her back to the beach so they could try to take care of some of her wounds.

Getting Sugar out of her metal prison seemed almost the easiest part when they realised they would have to carry her back to the beach. After racking their brains on how to proceed, they decided to improvise a gurney with pieces of metal, wood and seatbelts. Even with one arm, Sam did a pretty good job at building it with the help of the girls.

It was definitely a lot darker now and they knew they had to hurry before the night fell completely. When they lifted the gurney with Sugar lying on it, they all groaned and hissed in pain at yet another effort. It would be a struggle to reach their destination.

* * *

The group was talking about what they remembered from the crash and how they each found other members of their group when they spotted two bodies a few hundred meters away from them. They put the gurney down and the three girls carefully approached them while Sam stayed behind with Sugar.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked. "We just want to help." The more they got closer, the more they could see blood around two lifeless body. One was impaled on a tree and the other was lying on a pool of blood, his head on a rock.

Suddenly Rachel screamed in horror, turning around and hiding her face on Santana's shoulder since the girl was right behind her. Santana was startled and looked at the scene in confusion until she recognized them. It was Joe and Rory…

"Oh my god…" Quinn sobbed, falling to her knees as she looked at Joe's body on the ground.

Rachel suddenly moved away from the Latina and started puking, leaning against the closest tree for support. Santana for her part couldn't seem to grasp the situation, everything was so surreal, this couldn't be happening. The heart broken cries from Quinn finally snapped her out of her daze as she realised they had lost two of their friends. She tried to call Sam, but no sound came out of her mouth. She cleared her throat. "Sam!"

The Latina turned her attention toward Rachel. She stepped closer and clumsily held the girl's hair as she finished emptying her guts. "It's okay, let it go."

Sam jogged toward her. "What's wrong?" He looked at the Latina's face and frowned. "Are you crying? Why is Quinn…" He looked toward his blonde friend and that was when he spotted Joe, and soon, Rory, not far behind in a tree. "Holy sh…" He stopped as tears seemed to fill his eyes.

Santana touched her cheeks and felt the wetness there. She hadn't even realised she had started crying. She might not have been close to them, but they were still a part of their weird and dysfunctional family, not that she would said it out loud. Their deaths seemed so violent, they didn't deserve that, none of them deserved any of this. She sniffled before patting Rachel's back. "Make sure she's okay, I'm gonna go check on Quinn."

"We have to help them." Sam exclaimed.

"What do you want to do?" The Latina asked incredulous.

"I don't know, maybe they're not dead!" The boy cried.

"Look at them, they are!" The raven-haired girl answered more harshly than intended.

"But we can't leave them here!" Sam insisted.

"We don't have time for that, it's almost night."

"God, you can be such a bitch," Sam glared at her. "Do you have to be so heartless? They were our friends."

Santana growled, trying to rain on her anger. "You're a dick. I'm trying to be rational, they're dead, we aren't, that's why we need to go to the beach with the others."

"Rachel, say something!" The boy said desperately.

The diva straightened her position and leaned against the tree. "I…" Her voice broke. She coughed then cleared her throat. "I… Santana is right, there is nothing we can do right now…I… I don't think I have enough strength to do more than just reach the beach, if I can even make it there…"

"Come on…" Sam sniffled.

The Latina ignored him and walked toward Quinn and kneeled next to her. She pulled the girl's toward her and hugged her tight. "I'm sorry Q, I'm sorry…" They stayed there for another 5 minutes until it was almost dark and they had to hurry.

* * *

When they reached the beach, it had been dark for a while. They quickly found Puck who carried Sugar under the shelter he had built while they were gone. He gently put the girl on a blanket and hugged them all.

"Where were you?" Brittany cried as soon as she saw Santana, "You promised be you'd be back sooner."

"I know, sweetie, I'm sorry, but I found Quinn and your boyfriend!" The unholy trinity hugged for a while before Santana and Quinn gave their spot to Sam.

Quinn joined Puck and Rachel as they were trying to help Sugar as much as they could, even though they couldn't do much.

* * *

As soon as Santana was sure everyone was busy talking, she grabbed the first aid kit since they had another one and retreat behind a rock. She took a shaky breath as she touched her side. She had started bleeding again as soon as they had started carrying things.

"You're in pain. You ripped your stitches, didn't you?" Rachel was suddenly next to her and she hadn't even heard her approach.

"Jeez, sneaky much. You really need to stop stalking me, it's creepy. And it's nothing." Santana lied.

"Don't lie Santana, I think after all we've experienced today, you can give me more credit." The diva sat next to her friend. "You know, despite what you all seem to think I'm not completely self-centred, I pay attention to people around me. I saw the pain on your face and you had fresh blood on your shirt. I'm surprised you didn't say anything sooner."

"And say what exactly?" The cheerleader poured some tequila onto a gauze just like she had the first time. "Sugar is barely alive, I think she needs help more than I do…"

"It doesn't mean you doesn't need medical care just because your wounds aren't as bad as hers." The brunette retorted.

"Fine, you're right, yay. Now if you haven't guessed, I'm busy so…"

"Let me help."

"What? Seriously?" The Latina looked at her doubtfully. "I thought you wanted to puke last time. So don't worry I can take care of myself."

"Aren't you tired of pretending you're this, untouchable, unbreakable person? It's literally hell, and I'm not being dramatic, our plane crashed, people died…" Rachel stopped, trying to rein on her emotions. "Some are hurt and some are still missing. You're allowed to show weakness, you're allowed to ask for help and have emotions, it doesn't make you less strong."

The Latina sighed. "Are you done? Because I was about to say yes but if you're giving me a psychology class, I might rethink it."

"You'll understand what I said one day." The petite girl concluded before grabbing the gauze. "It's gonna hurt, I apologize in advance." She slowly lifted her friend's shirt and applied the gauze.

Santana gritted her teeth before hiding her scream in her arm. "Okay, I'm okay, go ahead." As Rachel took the needle and approached it from her wound, she reached out unconsciously and squeezed the girl's hand for support.

The diva smiled supportively and squeezed her hand back. "I'll be quick. You're a champ, you can do this!" She smiled again.

The raven-haired girl chuckled. "God, you're lame."

"It made you laugh at least." The smaller girl answered, trying to distract Santana as she sunk the needle in the girl's skin.

* * *

Once it was done, Santana found a new shirt to change into and the girls made their way back toward the group. "Thanks…" Santana blurted out, stopping before they reached the others.

"I didn't really do a great job with these stitches, but I'm fairly positive it should hold longer. We need to find glue or tape like you told me so it can hold even better."

"Not about the stitches, well yes, but you know…" The Latina scratched behind her ear.

Rachel frowned. "I don't…"

"God, are you doing this on purpose to force me to talk when you know damn well I don't apologize."

"Well then it's a good start and if you're trying to tell me something, you need to elaborate because I'm not in your head." The diva answered.

"Dios mio," The cheerleader sighed. "…it's just, I haven't always been nice to you and yet you helped me, twice."

"You helped me too. I guess we're really friends, huh?" The brunette grinned, trying to take pity on the girl's uneasiness.

The taller girl chuckled. "You're never gonna let this go, are you?"

"You know me too well, my friend." The petite girl joked.

Santana shook her head but smiled in amusement. "You're soooo lame, seriously, let's go back with the others."

The girls joined the group who had gathered around the campfire.

"How's Sugar?" Rachel asked as she sat on the sand next to Puck.

"Hard to tell." Quinn answered sadly.

"How did you do all this?" Santana asked as she looked at what Puck had done while they were gone.

"Well some survivors started to gather stuff when they figured out help might not be coming tonight so I decided to do the same. I tried to take the good stuff before a flight attendant demanded we rationed the food so I couldn't get much." Puck explained. "I moved a bit away from the rest of the people but it's worth it because there's a piece of plane to shelter us until the rescue team arrives or well, until we find more supplies if it takes them a while."

"So no one know where the rest of the glee club is? Or even Mr Schue and Ms Pillsbury?" The diva questioned. They all shook their heads, not forgetting the two they would never see again. She sighed before saying. "I just remembered I saw some smoke coming from a hill when I woke up but it seemed far and the noises coming from the other direction seemed closer so I went that way. Maybe the other part of the plane and the others are there?"

"Could be." Santana shrugged.

"We should go check tomorrow. If we leave early we can be back before dark." Puck stated.

"Why? If a rescue team is on its way, they will find them anyway, right?" Brittany questioned confused.

"We don't know if the pilot managed to give our coordinates and it could take hours or even days to mount a rescue team. Even after that, if they don't know our position, they'll base themselves on a potential crash area which can complicate the search." Quinn explained slowly.

"So they're not coming?" The usually perky blonde was ready to cry. Sam pulled her closer for support.

"No, I'm sure they will, Britt," Santana jumped in.

"It might just take a while, that's why we need to be prepared and find our friends." Quinn finished.

"So it's settled then." Rachel exclaimed. "We'll leave first thing in the morning. We'll need supplies, food and water. It would be great to have a backpack too."

"Yeah, I think I saw one somewhere." Puck declared before looking at Sam. "Dude, you should stay here with Brittany and Sugar."

"Why?" Sam asked, almost offended. "I can help, my arm is broken, not my leg."

Puck smiled sympathetically. "I know but we might have to hike a bit if it's on a hill and someone needs to stay and take care of them."

"Santana, you should stay too." Rachel added.

The Latina scowled. "What? No way."

"Wait? Why?" Quinn raised a questioning eyebrow. "Are you hurt, you said you were fine?"

"I'm fine!"

"But…" The diva tried to argue.

The tan girl glared at the petite girl. "I'm coming with you tomorrow, end of discussion."

The brunette glared back before glancing at all her friends. "Okay, well, we should call it a night. We all need some rest after today."

Despite the exhaustion, sleep didn't come easy for most of them, too worried about what was going to happen to them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I don't own glee

A/N: thank you for the reviews, it's nice to see some of you still read pezberry. Sorry for the wait.

* * *

The next morning, the group of friends got ready in relative silence. The exhaustion hadn't worn off and they could feel the stiffness from the crash in their bodies.

After an hour, they were able to gather a couple bottles of water and some chocolate candy bars. They wanted more but the people taking care of the rationing wouldn't budge. They also took the first aid kit and some other things that could be useful and put everything in the two backpacks they had found. Puck and Quinn offered to carry them, despite Santana's insistence on carrying one. The Latina could tell her blonde friend had figured out she had been hurt even though she was trying to hide it. She didn't want anyone's pity or to stay behind like Rachel had suggested just because of her cut. She needed to feel useful or she would go crazy real fast.

When Quinn, Puck and Rachel started heading out toward the jungle, Sam stopped Santana before she could leave.

"Listen about yesterday," Sam said nervously, "I…You were right, I was a dick, it was too much and I took it out on you, I'm sorry." He smiled remorsefully. "You're an amazing person and a good friend. You're not heartless."

Santana was touched by the apology, not that she would tell him that and was happy they could move past their little fight. She was trying to forget the gory scene they had stumbled into when they found their friends and she wouldn't be able to do that if Sam had started blaming her for leaving their bodies behind. They would have time to mourn them later, right now, they needed to do what it took to survive until the rescue team found them. "Are you going soft on me, trouty?" She joked to deflect the situation.

Sam shook his head and smiled. "I'm glad you're okay." He stepped forward and hugged her.

The Latina patted his back. "Same…"

"San! We have to go." Quinn called from her spot at the entrance of the jungle. Santana jogged toward her friend, hoping the day wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

They walked for almost four hours, with only a couple of breaks. Night seemed to fall fast on this island and they didn't want to lose too much time, despite their tiredness. The day before, they had talked about this island, at least it looked like they were on one, and where it could be on the map. No one seemed to know how they could have ended up here so they quickly stopped dwelling on it.

Another hour passed and when Santana was sure she recognized one of the trees they had already seen, she growled. "Berry, we've been walking in the same direction for hours, are you sure we're going the right way? I'm pretty sure we already went through here."

"Yes, Santana I'm sure." Rachel answered as she kept leading the way with Puck. "Trees just look the same, that's why you're confused but we're not lost. We passed the spot where I woke up yesterday."

"Now that you say it, didn't you tell me once you had a bad sense of direction?" Puck questioned, suddenly doubting the girl's words.

"What?" Quinn shouted. "And you're only mentioning this now we've followed her all the way down to the middle of the jungle?"

Puck shrugged. "She seemed pretty sure."

"I am sure!" The diva replied annoyed.

"Then where is the cockpit?" Santana asked, stopping as it started raining. "Or even the middle of the plane since we were at the back."

"It's somewhere here, I swear." The brunette insisted, looking around as she desperately tried to find any sign that could support her statement. She might not know exactly where the smoke was coming from the day before, but she knew it was somewhere near, it had to be.

"Oh my god, we're lost" Quinn growled. "And now it's raining, great."

"We are not lost," The petite girl cried in exasperation as she stomped her foot. "Could you have a little more faith in me or is it too much to ask?"

"Really? It doesn't look like it, midget." The Latina snapped. She was exhausted and her cut was hurting pretty bad. She wasn't in the mood for a treasure hunt. "It's not about faith, it's about you only seeing smoke and being convinced you know where it came from despite not going there."

"We're wasting our time…" The blonde girl raised her hands in frustration.

"You didn't have to come, Santana. I told you to stay. The same goes for you Quinn. I'm just trying to help and at least, I have a lead on where our friends could be. What do you have to offer? So far, you only have mean comments and complaints."

Puck who had wandered away to stay out of their cat fight, tried to get their attention. "Guys"

"You wanted us to stay on the beach and leave you and Puck in the wood?" Santana said as if it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. "No way! You would have both ended up dead."

Quinn nodded in agreement. "She's right."

"Hey, I think…" Puck tried again.

"I didn't know you cared!" The brunette exclaimed, harsher than she intended. Their current situation was taking a toll on her and it was hard not to get emotional.

"Oh come on, I thought we'd been through this already." Quinn rolled her eyes. "We called a truce a long time ago, get over it."

"Guys!" Puck insisted louder.

"What?" The three girls shouted in unison as they turned toward him.

The boy pointed at behind him. The girl looked and saw the front of the airplane stuck between branches. It was halfway up, the nose of the plane in the air while the bottom part was touching the ground.

Rachel put her hand on her hip and raised her eyebrow defiantly, daring them to say something. "See, I knew it!" She smiled proudly.

Santana scoffed. "You just got lucky that's all!"

The diva huffed. "No, I told you I knew where it was!" It might be a stretch but still, she had led her friend in the right direction.

The Latina rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's go check. At least it'll shelter us from the rain."

Puck approached carefully. It didn't look stable and he wasn't sure it would hold. He stepped one foot inside and shouted. "Is anyone here?" There was no answer. He took a few more steps inside and scanned the few seats left. He turned toward his friends and stated. "It looks empty, whoever was there is either dead or went somewhere else."

"Shouldn't we check the cockpit?" Rachel inquired.

"She's right, maybe we could find a radio or something to call for help." The blonde approved.

"Can we even go through the secured door?" Santana asked sceptically.

"Let's go find out." Puck moved back inside and walked slowly toward the cockpit door as the girls carefully followed him. They all tried to ignore the dead bodies and the blood on the aisle, even if it was hard not to turn around and leave. Since a part of the plane was in the air, they ended up climbing between the seats to reach the door.

Once they were in front of it and had found a balanced enough position, they studied the door which was still fully closed.

"I guess we're out of luck." Santana sighed. "You know, for a change..."

Puck wasn't ready to give up yet. He removed his backpack and looked around until he saw an opening in the fuselage. "Maybe we can get in from the outside." He grabbed a cable and pulled on it to be sure it could hold his weight. He nodded in validation and then pulled himself up, grabbing a piece of metal and sliding on top of plane.

"Be careful!" Quinn and Rachel said at the same time.

Rachel tried not to look at the dead man that seemed to stare at her from the row behind the seat she was leaning on, but it was impossible. Suddenly, the plane moved, like it was falling and then it stopped. The girls screamed then looked at each other in fear, breathing heavily.

"Sorry!" Puck shouted from the top of the airplane. "I found a breach on the side, I'm gonna try to get in and open the door from inside."

"For fuck's sake Puck, be careful out there, are you trying to kill us?" Santana shouted back.

Overwhelmed, Rachel started crying. "I don't want to be here, I want to go home, this shouldn't be happening, we…"

"Rachel, calm damn." Quinn said as nicely as she could while trying to calm her own panicked heart.

"I can't." The diva sobbed. "I want to go home."

The blonde looked at her and tried to smile supportively. She didn't want to deal with a Rachel's breakdown so it was best not to snap at her. "I know, we all do. That's why we're here…"

As if on cue, Puck opened the cockpit door. "The pilots are dead. Quinn, since you were the one bringing up the radio, do you know how it works?"

"Let me take a look." The blonde answered before looking at Santana "Stay here."

The raven-haired girl frowned. "Why?"

"We can't leave Rachel alone and it's not like there's a lot of space in there." Quinn pointed out.

"Come on, Q, why should I be the one babysitting Berry?"

"Just do it, we don't have time to argue, Santana."

The Latina glared. "I could slap you for that."

"We don't have time for that either." The blonde replied before going inside the cockpit.

Quinn was studying the control panel when the pilot she thought was dead grabbed her, making her scream in fright. Puck instinctively pull her to the side and moved closer to the pilot.

"Quinn?" Santana called from her spot.

"I'm fine, stay where you are." The blonde stared at the man in front of her, she couldn't believe he was still alive.

"Man, you're alive." Puck declared.

"Barely." The pilot whispered before coughing blood.

Quinn took a deep breath to calm down. "Can we help?"

The man shook his head. "No…"

"What happened?" Puck questioned, hoping the man could answer some questions despite his state.

The pilot breathed heavily. "We encountered some technical difficulties a couple hours after taking off." He stopped and started coughing. Quinn grabbed a bottle of water from her bag and helped him drink a bit. The man nodded in thanks before continuing. "We were supposed to land in a small airport but then the storm hit us and we started drifting from our trajectory." He stopped to take another heavy breath. "Help isn't searching for us in the right place."

"What about the radio, is it working? Can we send an SOS?" Quinn asked urgently.

"It tried, it's fried."

"Damn it!" Puck cursed.

"But if you can find my bag somewhere behind, there is a transmitter," The pilot coughed more violently this time. "It's an old habit of mine to take it with me, a memory from when I was flying smaller birds." He smiled to himself.

Quinn and Puck rummaged through the cockpit to find a bag and after a few minutes, found it. The joy was short lived though, because the plane started moving again.

"You should go." The pilot advised

"What about you?" Puck answered.

"There's nothing to do, it's too late, just go!" The man ordered.

Puck nodded as Quinn apologised. They rushed out of the cockpit and shouted for Santana and Rachel to get out fast. They barely made it out it time when the carcass of the plane crashed on the ground.

They stayed there for a moment, trying to catch their breath and gather the strength to walk again.

* * *

Once they recovered enough, the group started walking back toward the beach.

"So if Mr Schue and the others weren't there, it means the plane broke in three and the middle landed somewhere else and we have no idea where since the smoke Rachel saw was coming from the cockpit." Quinn reasoned out loud. She was trying to make sense of the situation since they had left the cockpit almost an hour ago but she still couldn't wrap her head around everything.

"They could be anywhere and we don't even know how big this island is." Rachel added downcast.

"We have to keep searching…" Puck said absentmindedly as he tried to make the transmitter work.

The diva leaned closer to Puck and stared at the device. "Is it working?" Puck shook his head no. "Are you sure?"

"For god's sake Berry, if it was working we would know by now, so just shut up and walk instead of asking every ten freaking minutes"

Rachel huffed. 'I'm trying to hold on to something because I need hope right now, so I will keep asking, rather you like it or not."

"Hope brings eternal misery, so you should get used to this because if it's broken, the rescue team won't find us any time soon." Santana almost growled.

"Jeez, what's wrong with you?" Quinn frowned at her friend.

The Latina scowled. "Nothing, I'm just being realistic." She was tired and her wound was hurting like hell, all that for nothing.

"That's not realistic, that's way more pessimistic than your usual self is." The blonde commented. "Yes, it might take time but there's the plane black box that will help them locate us at some point. We just have to hold on until then…"

"Yeah if they don't think we're all dead…" Santana mumbled. "Once we're back, we should improve our shelter and look for clothes and stuff."

"That's a good idea." Quinn concurred.

"Maybe we should rest." The brunette suggested almost timidly.

"We don't have time for that." Santana declared before quickening her pace to reach the beach faster.

* * *

The sun was going down when they reached the beach. Sam had already started going through the luggage to sort clothes, medicine and everything that could be useful.

"Did you find anything?" Brittany asked when Santana and Quinn settled next to her.

The Latina smiled sadly. "We found the front of the plane, Mr Schue and the others weren't there."

"So where are they?"

"We think the plane broke in three parts and they are in the last one…" Quinn answered.

Brittany looked at them in confusion. "But where is it?"

"We don't know yet, Britt." The raven-haired girl squeezed the girl's hand.

"So it was all for nothing?" Sam questioned, joining them.

"Not really, we found a transmitter but it's no use until we can make it work." Quinn said.

"I can take a look," The boy offered. "My grandpa and I used to fix stuff when I was younger."

"How fucking charming, a real MacGyver." The Latina sneered.

Sam ignored her and continued. "It could take a while though, I only have one arm and if I have to fix some pieces, it could be hard to find the tools I need."

"It's okay, do your best." Quinn smiled. "And by that I mean, you're our only hope, no pressure."

"Don't worry princess Leia, the force is with me." Sam smiled proudly at his movie reference.

* * *

After finding some clothes that fit to change into, they all settled around the fire camp to eat something.

"Sugar isn't getting better." Sam informed them.

"At least she's not getting worse, it's something." Quinn tried to be positive.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Brittany inquired, despite not being able to move because of her leg.

"Sam will try to fix the transmitter and we'll try to find food that hasn't been confiscated by cabin crew bitch." Puck almost growled. He had once again gotten into a verbal fight with the girl in charge of the food.

"But she's not wrong though, we need to be careful with our resources, god knows how long we'll be here." Santana defended.

"You're not looking for the others?" Brittany asked surprised.

Quinn shook her head. "I think it's best if we rest tomorrow and gather more things. But don't worry, we're not giving up, we'll go back the next day."

Brittany nodded and leaned closer to Sam's side. Rachel for her part, was uncharacteristically quiet which somehow bothered Santana. She might complain the girl talked too much all the time but when she wasn't, it was almost a reason to worry. Well, she guessed she was just tired…

* * *

The next day, Puck, Quinn and Santana did as planned, looking for supplies in the untouched luggage scattered at the entrance of the jungle while Sam was watching over Sugar and Brittany and working on the transmitter.

Rachel was the only one not helping. The girl was sitting on shore, looking emptily at the sea as she cried.

After a while, Santana started to get pissed at the diva for not helping and decided to let her know. "Are you planning on helping at some point? You crying isn't going to help any of us so do something." She snapped.

The brunette sniffled, not bothering to stand. "I went through a trauma and some of us are still missing. On top of that, we missed Nationals, it was supposed to be our year! So I don't care if it's not helping, I think I'm entitled to be sad and cry right now."

"We've all been through a trauma but you aren't seeing us sitting on our asses doing nothing. Even Britt and Sam are helping, and they're hurt."

"It's not just that." The petite girl argued.

"Then what is it?" The raven-haired girl questioned, slowly losing patience. "Because right now, it looks like you're just acting like a selfish princess that expects her lackeys to do the dirty work for her."

"I'm not!" Rachel glared at her then shook her head. "You can't understand…"

"Then fucking try me because I'm tired of you being a baby." Santana pressed.

"It's my fault." The diva blurted out.

The Latina looked at the girl with a confused look. "What?"

"It's my fault if we're here." The brunette repeated.

The cheerleader frowned. "Okay I heard you say a lot of dumb things over the years but here you're reaching another level."

"But it's true! Mr Schue wanted us to travel on the train and I insisted we took the plane."

"What? That's ridiculous!" Santana scoffed.

"It's not!" The brunette cried. "If I had just listened, we would all be safe right now. Rory and Joe wouldn't be dead and we wouldn't be here wondering where our friends are and if they're alive."

The Latina sighed tiredly. "Listen, you suck sometimes, I won't say the opposite but right now, the only reason you suck is because you're not helping, not because it's your fault. We all agreed flying was a better idea. Do you really think I wanted to spend hours in a train? Or a bus? No way, we all wanted it, it's no one's fault, accident happens, okay?"

Rachel wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "I don't know…"

"Well I do so now pull your shit together and come help us. Like it or not, we have to stick together." Santana made eye contact with the girl before going back to where Quinn and Puck were.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: Don't own Glee or Into the woods

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Sam stayed up late to fix the transmitter and woke everyone up to give them the good news as soon as it was working, even if it was the middle of the night. The only problem was that they didn't have any signal. Puck suggested they needed to get higher and away from too many trees and water.

After discussing the situation, they decided to sleep a few more hours and in the morning, they would try to find a way to reach the hill they could see from the beach.

* * *

Once again, Puck, Quinn, Santana and Rachel found themselves in the middle of the jungle. It wasn't easy to know what direction to go when all they could see around them were trees but they managed to find the hill.

Rachel was feeling a little better today. Despite following her friends, she didn't entirely agree with their plan. "I still think we should try to find the others first, what if they are injured and need our help?"

"No, the priority is to find help so they can find everyone and rescue us." Santana stated.

"But what if they're too late?" The diva insisted.

"That's why we need to send a message so they know where we are." The Latina argued. "And we'll keep looking for them, it's not like we're gonna start drinking cocktails on the beach while we wait for the search team."

"Maybe we should split up so some of us can search for them." The petite girl suggested.

"Then go." Santana reached for the transmitter as she continued walking higher. She turned it on and searched for a frequency.

"What?" The brunette frowned. "I can't go alone, it's too dangerous!"

The raven-haired girl snorted." Look who isn't so confident now."

Puck and Quinn rolled their eyes at yet another bickering session between the girls and decided to stay behind, knowing Santana would call if there was anything.

"You really want to talk about confidence, Santana, how about the fake kind." Rachel crossed her arms defiantly.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I…" The diva was cut off by a loud clap of thunder.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Santana shouted. A lightning bolt illuminated the entire sky before another clap of thunder reasoned around them. Rachel and Santana looked at each other as they felt drops of water on their faces.

"Guys!" Puck called. "We should hurry."

"But I haven't found a signal yet!" Santana answered before it started pouring.

"We have to go back. We need to find shelter." Quinn said urgently as they all started running back toward the jungle.

* * *

It was like the storm was intensifying as they slalomed between the trees. Rachel was running behind, trying to catch up with her friends.

Santana slowed down and looked behind to make sure Rachel was still there. She stopped running and watched as Quinn and Puck started to disappear from her sight. "Rachel, hurry up!"

The diva tried to speed up but she tripped over a rock and fell. She cried in pain as she hit the ground.

"Rachel." The Latina shouted, rushing to the girl's side. "Are you hurt?" The girl's knee was bleeding.

"It's nothing." The diva brushed it off.

"Okay, so get up." Santana tried to help her stand but the girl fell on the ground again.

"I can't…" The brunette murmured as she fought her tears.

"You have to, if we don't hurry, with our luck, a tree could just fall on our heads."

"Then go! Don't wait for me." Rachel was tired and all she wanted was to just lay still and forget where she was. "Just save yourself."

"Seriously?" The cheerleader said incredulously. "You know for someone who keeps telling me to show my 'human' side, you sure think so little of me. You really think I would leave you behind?"

"No…"

"Bullshit! I thought we moved past this but I guess you'll never really trust me, will you?" Santana was hurt by Rachel's words. Sure she had been a bitch to the girl most of their high school years but they had called a truce for a while now, even if they hadn't really said out loud that they were friends.

"I do!" The petite girl cried.

"Whatever, just…" The Latina shook her head, deciding to just drop the subject for now. "Just jump on my back, I'll carry you."

"What? No, what about your wound?"

"I'll live. Now hurry." The raven-haired girl replied coldly.

Rachel opened her mouth to argue but decided otherwise. She jumped on the girl's back and Santana hurried deeper in the forest until she found a little cave to shelter them.

Once the storm calmed down and Rachel had had enough rest to walk again, they made their way back to the beach wordlessly. When Quinn and Puck saw them approaching, they came to hug them.

Quinn broke the embrace. "Where were you, we were so worried and couldn't find you."

"We got separated when I fell. I'm sorry. Santana helped me and we waited until the end of the storm to come back." Rachel explained.

"Are you okay?" Puck inquired.

"Yeah, we're fine." Santana said before moving past them and walking toward Brittany.

* * *

Later that night, Santana was heading to her makeshift bed when she heard Rachel crying on her side of the shelter. They had built some separate places to sleep so they could have privacy, it wasn't anything fancy but it was nice.

Still annoyed by Rachel's remark, she decided to ignore it and just got into bed but another sob stopped her in her tracks. She growled to herself, damn her heart and her weakness for crying girls. She sighed before turning around and carefully walked inside 'Rachel's den'.

"What's wrong?"

The diva was startled by the voice but quickly tried to compose herself. "Nothing." She sniffled.

The Latina raised her eyebrow. "So you're crying for no reason?"

"It's…" The diva's voice broke.

"Rachel, come on." The cheerleader replied with a soft tone, almost surprising herself.

"I'm sorry," The petite girl sniffed. "I know you're tired of me crying…"

"That's not what I said…I…" Santana sighed, she was too tired for this. She sat next to the girl. "When I said that it's because you weren't helping, here it's different. Didn't you say it was okay to cry and be scared and shit?"

Rachel gave her a watery laugh. "I did."

Santana smiled. "See, so listen to your own advice."

"Thank you, Santana."

"Yup"

"Believe it or not," The diva added after a moment of silence. "I care about you and I do trust you."

"But not completely." The taller girl declared, trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

"I… You've always been painfully honest with me, so the least I can do is to do the same." The brunette sighed. "I don't trust you completely yet, but I will, in time and… I apologize…"

Santana frowned. "For what?"

"You were right, a part of me did think for a second you would leave me behind," Rachel confessed. "and then I saw the worry on your face and I know you wouldn't…"

"I guess I deserve it after all the shit I've said and done to you." The Latina replied almost dejectedly.

"But we agreed to let the past go and start fresh," The petite girl argued. "So I'm sorry because you're a good friend, loyal and caring. I saw you with Brittany and Quinn, you always have their back and I guess I'm still not used to you having mine. I want to proudly call you my friend."

Santana didn't know what to say so she settled for "Thanks." She stood up. "You should sleep" She got ready to leave but Rachel grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Could you… hum, stay?"

"Here with you?" The cheerleader asked surprised.

"I… I don't want to sleep alone and…" When the diva saw the look on her friend's face she tried to retract what she said. "You know what, I'll be fine, don't worry. Go get some rest."

"No! No, it's okay, I… It just took me by surprise, is all." The raven-haired girl assured.

"I mean, you don't have"

"Rachel, it's okay. Just lay back, I'll sleep on the sand."

The brunette shook her head. "No, you're hurt. There's enough space for us here" She patted the improvised bed made with a seat and some ripped clothes.

"Hum…" Santana scratched behind her ear, suddenly feeling nervous before shrugging it off. "Okay." She lay on her 'not hurt' side and waited for Rachel to settle comfortably.

"Goodnight, Santana."

"Goodnight, Rachel."

* * *

The next day, Puck and Quinn decided to go back to the hill to try and get a signal while Rachel and Santana tried to find some sign of the others in the direction they hadn't explored yet. Sadly, it was a fruitless day for both teams as Puck couldn't find a signal and Rachel and Santana didn't find anything worth mentioning.

People were starting to get tired and restless as there was still no sign of the rescue team showing up anytime soon. The food of all the survivors was starting to get low and it was clear they would have to find something else to eat soon. At least the water wasn't a problem since one of the survivors Santana had asked for help the first day had stumbled into a small clearing, with a river passing through one side. The water was drinkable, at least no one had complained so far and they could fill the plastic bottles they already had.

* * *

The next morning, Quinn and Santana actually decided to sunbath a bit before doing anything. They were tired from their long walk the day before and weren't ready to rush into the jungle so early.

Quinn gasped when she saw Santana's wound as soon as the girl removed her shirt. The Latina had to listen to the blonde lecture her for almost twenty minutes about how she shouldn't have hidden it and rest instead of going with them. Santana simply rolled her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the sun on her skin.

Later, Rachel offered to go look for edible fruit around the clearing. Puck wanted to go with her but Quinn said Santana should go instead while they tried to get a signal with the transmitter at another spot.

The Latina argued, stating she didn't want to play little house on the prairie and would prefer going with Quinn up the hill to find a signal but the blonde wouldn't hear of it, stating that it wasn't good for her wound. So here she was, in the middle of trees, on the clearing side, looking for Berries with Rachel, the Little Red Riding Hood. The girl was fucking singing, it was like being in a Disney movie. Sure it was a nice change from the tears but there was only so much musicals she could take.

"Are you planning on singing all the show tunes relating to the woods, Disney and whatnot?"

"Yes, why? Do you want to duet?" The diva questioned cheerfully.

The cheerleader snorted. "Nope. I'll pass." She tried to look annoyed but when Rachel started singing, she had to smile.

"Wake up! Stop dreaming. Stop prancing about the woods. It's not besseming. What is it about the woods? Back to life, back to sense." Rachel sang.

"Into the woods, really?" Santana shook her head

The brunette looked agreeably surprised. "You know this musical?"

"I don't live under a rock, I have some culture, Berry, you know."

"And here I thought you hated musicals. Aren't you full of surprises Miss Lopez?" Rachel grinned before singing again "No one lives in the woods, There are vows, there are ties, There are needs, there are standards, There are shouldn'ts and shoulds…"

"Oh god…" Santana shook her head and laughed. After a moment, she looked at what they had gathered, some berries and a few small coconuts and bananas, it would be enough for a couple of days. It was better to come back and get more later since they didn't have any way of stocking them. "I think we should go back?"

Rachel frowned. "Why? I'm sure they're other edible fruits to find around here."

"Maybe but we can come back later. Let's just fill the bottles of water and go back."

The brunette scanned around her and noticed a huge pile of stones. "Is this a cairn? That's weird. I should go take a look." She didn't wait for the girl's answer and marched toward the river.

"Seriously." The raven-haired girl insisted. "I just want to go back and rest a little."

"It will only take a few minutes, I swear." The petite girl answered.

"I don't care."

Rachel turned around, but keep walking backward as she talked to Santana. "I'm trying to make to best of this exploration, please don't ruin it."

"Don't do that, you're gonna hurt yourself." Santana warned.

"I'm not a baby, Santana, I know how to walk."

The Latina rolled her eyes. "You tripped over some roots the other day." She reminded her.

The petite girl gasped. "Hey, it's not same, I…" She wasn't able to finish when she suddenly felt her foot slip on the ground. Her eyes widened as she realised she was falling backwards into a pit. She screamed but at the last minute, she managed to grab a root.

"Rachel!" Santana ran toward the girl and kneeled down, quickly trying to grab the girl's hand and pull her up.

"I'm falling." Rachel panicked, frantically trying to grip Santana's hand.

"You won't!" The cheerleader was desperately trying to lift the girl despite feeling the ground slowly collapsing under her.

"Please…"

"Fuck!" Santana shouted before the ground collapsed, making them fall 7 feet down.

Luckily the soil cushioned most of the fall. It took them a moment to recover and shake the impact of the fall.

"Are you okay?" Santana questioned. "There's blood on your forehead."

"I'm, I'm a bit dizzy and, and my foot hurts." The diva stuttered.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" The Latina yelled.

The brunette jumped in surprise. "What? What's wrong?"

"You're a fucking magnet for drama! First you tripped, then today, despite my warning, you decided to walk backwards and fall into a freaking pit. And of course I have to be with you every time shit happens as if I'm supposed to save the day. Well guess what? It's gonna be hard this time because we are in a fucking hole, Rachel! A hole!" Santana screeched. "Something that you could have avoided if for once in your life you had listened to me."

"Stop yelling! I'm sorry, okay! I didn't plan for this!" Rachel shouted back.

"Well thank god you didn't!"

"Please, my head is hurting, could you lower your voice?" The petite girl brought her hand to her temple and started massaging it.

"How the fuck are we supposed to get out of here now?" The taller girl wondered out loud.

"Our friends know we're here," The diva reassured. "I'm sure they'll come searching for us if we're not back soon."

"Oh yeah, because you can't miss us here," Santana replied sarcastically. "I'm sure they won't have any trouble finding us."

"I'm sorry." Rachel stared at the ground as she nervously played with her hands.

The cheerleader saw how miserable the girl looked and sighed heavily. "It's… whatever. It happened, we just need a way to get out of here." She spotted some roots that seemed solid enough and jumped to reach them but no matter how many times she tried, she couldn't seem to be able to climb out of the pit. Resigned, she sat next to Rachel and sighed. "We're fucked."

* * *

They stayed silent for long a moment, sitting next to each other with their backs leaning on the side of the pit as they tried to come up with ideas on how to climb out in their mind.

"You know what's funny?" Rachel broke the silence.

The Latina scoffed. "Enlighten me."

"You did have a point in your rant." The brunette admitted. "It looks like somehow, the island has cast me as the damsel in distress and for the second time, you're my knight in shining armour."

The tan girl snorted. "You really need to stop watching romcoms."

"I'm serious. If you remove the symbolism, you still helped me every time I was in trouble."

Santana shrugged. "Like you said before we're friend so like, I have your back or whatever."

"It almost makes me feel special." The petite girl confessed.

"Shut up!" The raven-haired girl chuckled. "You're ridiculous."

"Just admit you would have missed me." Rachel bumped the girl's shoulder playfully.

"Nope, not gonna happen." The Latina laughed.

"You know what's also funny?" The diva continued. "Kurt told me once that he was pretty sure you liked me before we were even really friends."

"Wait, what?" Santana frowned in confusion.

"Well he said you were acting like a boy pulling on a girl's hair because he has a crush on her and…"

"I'm gonna stop you right there." The cheerleader interrupted her, anger rising in her chest as she stood up. That waswhat she had always been afraid of before coming out, people talking about her sexuality behind her back, but the fact that Rachel and Kurt were one of the first to do it made her mad. "One: if Kurt isn't dead, I'm gonna kill him myself for even suggesting this,"

"Come on, Santana I was just joking..." The petite girl tried to calm her friend. "And even if it was true, which I don't think it is, there's no shame in that. I would be flattered."

"Which leads me to my point two: don't flatter yourself, I can barely stand you as a friend half the time so I don't see how I could even want you as a girlfriend, just imagining you yapping 24/7 about Broadway and musicals and me me me me me, makes me want to just grab that root and hang myself with it to avoid that misery. You're short, you're self-centred and loud and that's never gonna change."

Rachel swallowed hard and tried to hold back her tears. "Alright." She sniffled and tried to move away from Santana as much as she could.

Santana puffed some air as she realised her words. She opened her mouth to say something but she heard someone calling their names. She waited, wondering if she had imagined it but then she heard it again.

"San, Rach? Did you find anything, I'm starving?"

"Puck!" The Latina exclaimed before shouting. "Puck, we're here, help us!"

"Where are you?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn thank god, we fell in a hole, we can't get out." The raven-haired girl explained.

"What? How the hell did it happen?" The blonde started to worry.

The tan girl glanced at Rachel who didn't look in the mood to participate and sighed. "We were making our way back to the beach but the ground collapsed under us and we fell."

The diva looked up and raised a questioning eyebrow, wondering why the girl hadn't told the truth.

"Rach, are you alright? Why aren't you talking?" Puck questioned loud enough to be heard.

"Yes, I'm alright." Rachel shouted.

"Okay, keep talking so we can find you." Quinn ordered.

After 10 minutes, Puck and Quinn were able to find the two girls. It wasn't an easy task but with the help of a big stick of wood, they were able to pull Santana and Rachel out of the pit.

Since Rachel was limping a little, Puck carried her back to the beach.

* * *

Rachel had ignored Santana for the rest of the day and it was starting to annoy her. She knew she shouldn't have snapped at the girl but seeing the situation they were in, it wasn't the right subject to bring up.

At dinner time, Rachel didn't join everyone at the camp fire so the Latina decided to bring her some fruit and a chocolate bar.

"You hungry?" The tan girl asked as a way of greeting.

"Why do you care?" The petite girl said flatly, not moving from her spot.

The cheerleader sighed and moved closer. She sat on the sand next to Rachel's bed and put the food on it. "Are you planning on being mad at me for long?"

"I don't know Santana, are you planning on being awful to me every time I say something you don't like."

Santana ran a hand through her hair. "I brought you a peace offering, you should eat."

"If it's your way of apologizing, you should try harder." The diva declared.

"You should know by now I never apologize." The taller girl reminded her.

"It's never too late to start." Rachel stated.

"Whatever just eat your fruit, you need the strength."

The brunette shook her head. "I'm good."

"Oh my god," Santana exclaimed frustrated. "Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"And why do you have to be such a bitch sometimes?" Rachel snapped before her eyes widened at the realisation of the words she said. She looked at Santana, almost scared of what the girl would do.

Santana blinked, surprised by the outburst then smirked. "Well, damn, Berry, who thought you had it in you." She chuckled.

"I'm sorry I…"

"No don't, I deserved that one to be honest." The Latina interrupted her. She stayed silent, playing with the sand for a few seconds before saying. "I didn't mean what I said, well except that you're short," She smiled. "But it isn't a bad thing. I felt attacked and I lashed out. I may be out but I'm still learning to be confident about it, okay?"

"Okay…"

"And, don't repeat this to anyone but you can be pretty rad when you want to." Santana confessed. "I was actually having fun for the first time since the crash before you fell."

"I guess this is your apology. You're actually not so bad at it." The diva teased.

"Shut up!" The cheerleader laughed before throwing sand at her.

The brunette smiled tiredly. "Apology accepted."

"Good, now eat." Santana stood up. "I'm glad your foot is okay." She smiled. "Goodnight, Rachel." She said before leaving.

"Goodnight, Santana."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The day before, Puck and Quinn had found a signal but didn't get any answer when they called for help. They were bearing the good news to Santana and Rachel but since the girls were in trouble, they had to wait to get back to share it.

Quinn was packing her stuff so they could go back to the spot they had found a signal to try and send a message again when she heard laughter. She raised her head and arched her eyebrow when she saw Santana carry Rachel toward the beach as both girls were giggling. Rachel was still limping so Santana probably wanted to help but they seemed pretty cosy as the diva leaned against her friend while resting her feet in the ocean. She needed to ask the Latina what was going on.

The blonde finished packing and went to see Puck. "I think you should stay here today to improve our campsite a bit. I can go send a message with Santana.

Puck looked at his ex in confusion. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no. It's just that we don't know how long we will have to stay and it's not like the others can help that much so I thought I would just go with San." Quinn explained

"Sure, I don't care." Puck shrugged. "I can try to make things a little bit more comfortable here."

"Great, I'm going to tell Santana." Quinn smiled before walking toward the beach and calling her friend, motioning for her to come closer.

Santana made sure Rachel was okay before jogging toward her blonde friend. "What's up?"

"Puck is going stay here today so you and I will go send our SOS." Quinn stated.

The Latina frowned. "Why? Is he okay?"

"Yes, he's fine," The blonde quickly waved her worry away. "He just needs to make some improvements to the camp while we're away."

"Hum, I was planning on staying here with Berry and resting but why not." The raven-haired girl shrugged.

"I'm sure Puck can take care of her if she needs anything." Quinn assured.

The tan girl scoffed. "Yeah." She looked at her friend and saw a twitch in her eyes. "Wait, I thought you said yesterday you wanted me to rest?"

"I do, but I can't really go alone, it would be too risky."

Santana raised her eyebrow. "Is that the only reason?"

"Yes, why?" The blonde replied innocently. "Do you prefer spending your time with Rachel? If it's the case, it's fine, we can have some best friend time later and I…"

"What? Don't be ridiculous, Q!" The Latina interrupted quickly. "Give me 10 to pack stuff and we can go."

"Sure." Quinn moved away and smirked, it was perfect.

* * *

15 minutes later, Quinn and Santana were entering the jungle at a lazy pace.

"So where did you find a signal again?" Santana questioned.

"About two hours from here in the opposite direction from the cockpit." Quinn answered.

"Okay…"

They stayed silent for a moment, until Quinn asked. "So you seem to be getting along with Rachel a lot better lately."

"So? We called a truce, we're friends."

"Mmhh mhhh…" The blonde hummed unconvinced.

The tan girl scowled. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"What are you talking about?" Quinn replied innocently.

"Don't play dumb, I know this mmhhh." The raven-haired girl snapped. "It means you think there's more and you want info."

"No,I…"

"Cut the crap, Q!" Santana stopped walking and crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Fine, I think it's weird the way you're acting around Rachel." The blonde declared. "It reminds me of when you started your friendship with Brittany, although it's Rachel so there's way more tension. Even before we left for nationals, you were weirdly touchy feely…"

The Latina scoffed. "Can you even hear how ridiculous you sound? We're trying to make our friendship work, and we're not touchy feely, Rachel is and she likes to hug, I can't push her away every time."

"Really, there's nothing?" Quinn arched her eyebrow. "Why are you so defensive then?"

"I'm not being defensive, I'm stating facts." The tan girl frowned.

* * *

In the meantime Rachel was resting on her makeshift bed when she noticed Santana had left her bottle of water there when she came to say goodbye. She stood up and slowly walked outside to call Puck but quickly saw he was busy. She bit a lip for a moment, wondering what to do. She didn't want the girl to be thirsty and only one bottle for Quinn and her might not be enough but at the same time she couldn't really run to catch them. Maybe she could walk toward the entrance of the jungle and call their names, if they were still around, they could turn back and get the bottle.

The diva grabbed the bottle and walked as fast as she could without hurting her foot too much. When she finally reached the jungle, she got ready to call her friends but she stopped when she heard shouting. She frowned in confusion and decided to approach slowly to investigate.

"I mean come on, you shared Rach's bed, twice." Quinn pointed out.

"She didn't want to be alone!" Santana argued.

"Since when do you care?" The blonde wasn't saying it as a reproach, she was just trying to understand what was going on because she didn't want her friend to get hurt again and with Santana, they always had to confront each other in a pretty rough way, that was how they worked.

"I'd do the same for you or Britt, that's what friends do." The Latina defended. "Why are you suddenly so insensitive?"

"I'm not, I'm just trying to understand since when you are so attentive to Rachel's needs."

"Oh my god, I knew it," The tan girl cried. "I knew you had something on your mind when you asked me to come with you, I saw it in your eyes."

Rachel leaned against a tree as she listened. She know she shouldn't eavesdrop but she couldn't help herself.

"I'm your friend, you can tell me, I won't judge." Quinn assured.

The Latina laughed humourlessly. "Wouldn't you?"

"No, of course not. I'm just trying to look out for you."

"So what do you want to hear Q, huh?" Santana snapped. "That I wouldn't be opposed if the opportunity was there. That since I came out, she's been making sure I'm okay and I discovered she really wasn't so bad and we had more in common than I thought. That I noticed her killer legs and she has an amazing voice. Is that what you want? Because really, I don't see the point. Going after someone who doesn't like me like that is just another heartbreak waiting to happen. So I'll just forget about it and soon we'll be out of this place and out of Lima. Hopefully there, I'll find someone who loves me for me." She sniffled. Damn, this island was turning her into a wuss.

"Oh San, of course you will." The blonde smiled supportively.

"Don't even give me this shit, your 'it gets better' speech, okay?" The raven-haired girl took a deep breath to rein in her emotions.

"Believe it or not, I think Rachel is pretty open about love and sexuality," Quinn said confidently. "And frankly she would be dumb not to take a chance on you…" She paused. "But if she doesn't, it's her loss, you'll find someone someday San, I swear." She stepped toward her friend and hugged her.

"Whatever…" Santana broke the embrace. "Now let's go, we've gots shit to do."

Rachel couldn't believe what she heard. Kurt was right, Santana liked her and wouldn't be opposed to dating her. She felt a flutter in her chest at the thought. She stood there, blinking and confused, incapable of calling her friends' name before they were out of sight.

* * *

Santana and Quinn were going back to their camp after yet another failed attempt to contact the rescue team. They must have taken the wrong path at some point because Quinn couldn't remember the area, not that trees looked different but they had marked some of them with Puck to find their way more easily and she couldn't see anything.

"Should we go left?" Quinn asked her friend who once again ignored her. The Latina was still annoyed about their conversation earlier. "Could you stop ignoring me? It's been hours since we talked about it, get over it."

Santana scoffed but continued to lead the way. "Well I'm expecting you to bring up some shit again since you can never let things go so until we're back at the beach, I'm not planning on talking to you."

"That's ridiculous and immature." The blonde rolled her eyes.

"I don't care."

"You…" Quinn stopped when she noticed something moving behind a bush a few thousand meters away. "San…"

"I can't hear you." The Latina replied childishly, still walking a step ahead of her friend.

"Oh for god's sake." Quinn grabbed the girl's arm to make her stop.

"Hey! You better…"

The blonde put her hand on the Latina's mouth to keep her quiet, ignoring the pissed off look the girl gave her. "Something is moving behind the bush over there, I think we should check just in case."

Santana rolled her eyes before removing her friend's hand off her mouth. "Is the evil queen scared of the animals of the forest?"

"I really want to slap some sense into you right now." Quinn glared as she crossed her arms.

"Oh please do, I'll be happy to give back twice as much." Santana adopted the same position.

"You…" They were interrupted by some growling coming from where Quinn had noticed some movements.

Santana frowned. "Okay, maybe we should check."

"Oh look who cares now."

"Shut up." The Latina looked around and grabbed a stick of wood to defend herself just in case. She motioned for Quinn to do the same then slowly approached the bush.

When the tan girl heard another growl, she slammed her makeshift weapon as hard as she could on the bush.

"Ouch!" A man's voice hissed in pain.

"What the hell?" Santana hurried to bypass the shrub to figure out who was there.

Quinn was the first to speak when she recognized the man holding his head as he lay on the ground. "Finn! Oh my god!"

"Hey, Quinn, you're alive!" Finn smiled, although not moving from his spot.

"Are you okay?" The blonde questioned.

"My head hurts and my knee is bleeding." The boy looked behind Quinn and saw Santana.

"Hi Santana, you're here too." Finn greeted her. "I'm guessing you're the reason for the first pain."

"Yeah, sorry, I thought you were an animal or something." The Latina replied, still trying to process that they had finally found someone from their group.

"It's cool," The tall boy smiled genuinely. "I would have probably done the same." He tied a piece of his shirt around his knee before standing up. "I'm so glad to see you. Where are the others?"

"We ended up on the beach and made some kind of camp there." The blonde explained. "Are you alone?"

"No, I hum, I had a… you know, I needed a bathroom break so…" Finn started explaining, slightly uncomfortable.

Santana realised what he wanted to say and snorted. "You needed to take a shit, it happens, though, being in the middle of the jungle isn't the best.

Quinn made a face, taking a step backward. "Gross, please tell me you didn't do that here?"

"No, I… It was somewhere else." The boy frowned. "When I was done I rushed to catch up with everyone and that's when I stumbled on a rock and hurt my knee."

"So where are the others?" Santana questioned.

"They shouldn't be far." Finn raised his hand and motioned around.

"Is everyone okay?" Quinn inquired.

"Blaine and Artie are in a pretty bad shape…" The tall boy said sadly. "Mrs Pillsbury isn't doing so great either and for the rest, some are more injured than others." He glanced at the girls as if he wanted to check if they were okay. "What about you, guys?"

Santana and Quinn narrated what they did after the crash before asking Finn what happened to him and the others.

"We crashed in an old village, at least we think that's what it is." Finn explained. "It's abandoned and the plane destroyed most of it. After evacuating everyone we settled into one of the houses and we've been there since. It's been pretty hard to find food and supplies but at least we have water."

They almost felt lucky to have landed on the beach, at least they had supplies and food in the tail of the plane. "Did you look for us?"

The boy nodded. "Yes, a few times but with all the injured and the lack of food, we couldn't go too far."

"It's gonna be dark soon, if we don't find the others rapidly it would be best to go back to the beach and find the village tomorrow." The blonde advised.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to find it from there." Finn admitted.

"So what do we do?" Santana asked. "If we don't go back, they're going to worry like crazy. I mean we should have been there already if you hadn't got us lost."

"I didn't!" Quinn almost snapped. "You were the one acting like a baby and it distracted me."

The tan girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever, it doesn't change anything."

"I know but…" Quinn seemed to ponder their options. "If we go back, we might not be able to find Mr Schue and the others."

"And how do we go from the village to the beach, it's the same problem." The Latina pointed out.

The blonde sighed. "I don't know."

"Maybe we could leave some kind of trail, you know, like Hansel and Gretel." Finn suggested.

Quinn blinked in surprise. "That's actually… A good idea. But we'd have to do more than just mark on trees because Puck's method didn't prevent us getting lost."

The raven-haired girl nodded in approval. "You know what Finnocence? I thought you were incapable of using your brain, but you actually just proved me wrong."

"Thanks" Finn smiled proudly before frowning as he realised it wasn't really a compliment. "Hey!"

Santana ignored him as she started to look around for things to mark their path.

* * *

After an hour, Finn and the girls entered the previously abandoned village. They hadn't met anyone on their way there but the boy assured them he had gotten lost a couple of times already and always met their friends back at the house they had settled in.

As soon as Quinn and Santana approached the house, Kurt and Tina squealed in joy, rushing to hug them.

"Oh my god, you're alive!" Tina exclaimed.

"I knew the members of the evil trinity couldn't die so easily!" Kurt joked.

"Damn right!" Santana smirked.

After greeting everyone, the girls stayed a few minutes with Mr Schue who was looking after the injured. When the teacher started talking about the lack of food, Quinn reached into her backpack to give him the couple of chocolate bars they had. She was about to zip her bag when she noticed the transmitter was still on and she had a signal. She quickly left the house.

"San!" The blonde reached out for the device and handed it to her friend as soon as she was close. "We have a signal, maybe we should try to contact someone?"

The tan girl shrugged. "Why not?" They moved away from the group and once she found the best spot, Santana tried a frequency. "Can anyone hear me? Our plane crashed, we need help…" The girl waited for a few seconds, hoping for an answer but there was just static. She sighed.

"Try another frequency!" Quinn urged.

"Why? There's no point, it's always the same thing." The Latina replied defeated.

"Just do it!" The blonde insisted.

"Fine!" Santana changed the frequency and tried again. "This is an SOS, our plane crashed, we need help." She lazily held the transmitter between her and Quinn, not expecting any answer like always.

They heard crackling noises and finally, a voice, someone from the real word, words they had hoped to hear since the crash. "5 by 5, can you hear me?"

"Yes!" Santana shouted into the transmitter. "You need to help us, our plane crashed but the rescue team hasn't showed up yet…"

More crackling. "Are you the passengers of flight 1236?"

The tan girl frowned in confusion but before she could answer, Quinn said. "Hum, yes, how do you know?"

"It's all over the news, everybody is looking for you." The man's voice informed.

"So are you coming to get us?" The raven-haired girl was almost vibrating from excitement at finally leaving this island.

"Sorry, our boat isn't equipped for that but we're gonna try to triangulate your position and call the coastguards…" A Larsen resonated.

"What? No!" The Latina started to panic, looking at her friend who seemed as agitated as she was. They had already waited so long, she didn't know how much more they could take.

Quinn grabbed the transmitter and shouted into it as the crackling noises got louder. "How long is it going to take?"

"Probably a day or… but hang on we…"

"I can't hear you, what?" The blonde frowned and looked at the device just as it started beeping, signalling the battery was low. "No, no, no, it's not the time!"

Santana grabbed the transmitter back and saw the battery level. "Fuck, no, damn it." She approached it from her face to speak again. "You need to hurry, we…"

"On it's way…" Was the last thing they heard before the transmitter battery died.

"Fuck!" The tan girl shouted before looking at the ground in defeat.

"They said they're on their way." Quinn tried to be positive even though she wasn't sure if they could trace their position now.

"Yeah…" The Latina scoffed. "Let's hope it's true cause we have no way to contact anyone anymore." She threw the transmitter against a tree in anger.

"Well if we couldn't before, we certainly can't now." The blonde glared at her friend.

They stood in silence for a couple of minutes, trying to register the conversation they just had before Santana asked. "What are we doing now?"

"I think we should keep this to ourselves, at least until we're back at our little camp on the beach. I don't want them to get too excited if…" Quinn trailed off.

"If help isn't coming after all?" The raven-haired girl finished.

"Yeah." The blonde stepped closer to her friend and hugged her, they both needed some support right now.

They stayed in each other's embrace for a moment before deciding to go back to the group for dinner. They had a long walk tomorrow…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Thank you for reading this story. I'll try to post my next and last pezberry story soon =)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

At the first light of day, Santana, Quinn and the others gleeks were ready to leave the village to go to the beach. Since they had wounded to carry, they knew it would be a long journey and it would require a lot of breaks.

It was a long and difficult trip but as the sun set, the group finally reached the beach camp. As soon as they were close enough, Puck and Rachel ran toward them with a relief look on their faces.

Puck swept Quinn off her feet before hugging her. They might not be a couple anymore but he still cared greatly about her. Rachel for her part, slammed against Santana and held her tightly.

"Where were you? I was so worried. We were all worried!" Rachel asked urgently.

Santana patted the girl's back, trying not to enjoy the warm embrace too much before breaking it. "Urgh, we got lost, thanks to Quinn and…"

Quinn gasped. "Hey, I told you already…"

"Whatever you say, Quinnie…" The latina cut her off. "And while we were trying to find our way back, we stumbled into Finn."

"What?" The diva's eyes went wide in surprise. "Finn is here?"

"Yes," The tall boy stepped forward after carefully setting Blaine on the ground after helping him walk.

The brunette smiled and took a few steps to hug him. "I'm happy to see you."

"I'm glad you're okay." Finn hugged her back.

Santana tried to ignore them and moved to hug Puck as the rest of the New Directions reached the beach, they all started hugging and telling each other they were happy they were alive.

* * *

At night, once everyone had settled in their part of the camp, Santana couldn't help but think about her talk with the man through the transmitter. How he told them everyone was looking for them and yet they were still here. How he had said he would call for help and try to find their position just before the battery died.

She sighed and turned around on her more than uncomfortable sort of bed. She closed her eyes again, trying to stop her thoughts and find sleep.

The Latina was starting to relax when she heard someone clear her throat. She opened her eyes and saw Rachel standing nervously a few feet away from her. "Seriously, that's kind of creepy, are you planning on murdering me?"

Rachel giggled. "I'm sorry, it's not like I can knock on the door and I didn't want to startle you."

"S'cool. Do you need something?" The tan girl asked, sitting up.

The diva hesitated for a few seconds before moving to sit next to her friend. "I…" She stopped. "I was really worried when you didn't come back yesterday."

"I didn't know you cared."

"Please." The brunette said, as if asking the girl not to take that road.

Santana ran a hand through her hair. "Fine, I know, but it's not like we planned to get lost or even find Finn, which for once was a good thing since our group of misfits and weirdos is finally reunited."

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm glad you're back." The petite girl declared genuinely. They stayed silent for a moment, just looking at each other until Santana started to feel awkward.

The cheerleader cleared her throat. "Was that it? Because it's late…"

"Yes… No…I…" Rachel stuttered.

The raven-haired girl raised her eyebrow. "Yes?" She asked clearly amused.

"I did a lot of thinking after you left yesterday." The diva blurted out.

"About what?"

"Me and well, you, and things got clearer when you didn't came back and I started to worry myself sick…" The petite girl trailed off.

The Latina waited for the girl to continue but she stayed silent, deep in thought. "Okay, so you want to talk about it or…"

"Really?" The brunette was surprised Santana wanted to hear what she blurted out despite herself. She guessed it was now or never.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Well now that you've started…"

Rachel took a deep breath. "I think…. I think I figured out why you were always so hard to forgive and why you get under my skin so easily. I'm usually so good at letting the mean comments slide and rise above but… with you, I couldn't. You made me lose my calm a few times and to this day I still can't believe you know what to say drive me over the edge. When you gave me advice, despite your words being harsh, you were always right and okay, maybe not about the 'never say no', but for the rest. We barely talked and yet you gave me the perfect tough love talk, not the Quinn kind, but your own, convoluted way…"

The conversation was turning serious really fast and the Latina was starting to feel nervous. "I…"

"No, let me finish." The diva held her hand. "I think deep down I knew there was more to you than meets the eye and I guess I expected more from you. Like we deserved a better relationship than that."

"And you thought about all that last night?"

"Not everything." The brunette shook her head. "I realised some of it by spending time with you after your outing and here on the island. We have a lot more in common than I thought and well, when we're back and settled in our life, maybe we could talk about us."

"Us? What?" The Latina wasn't sure she was following the conversation correctly. What did she mean by that? She could feel her hands becoming sweaty.

The petite girl sighed. "I heard your conversation with Quinn. You forgot your bottle of water so I tried to catch up with you to give it to you but you were fighting about…"

"Oh my god," The tan girl exclaimed before hiding her face in her hands to rein on her embarrassment. "I, she was just, that's not…"

"But maybe she's right…"

"Wait, what?" The cheerleader looked up, confused. Had she heard right? She didn't want to be hopeful but if Rachel heard the conversation and wasn't repulsed by the idea, it was already something.

"I... I discovered a side of you I really liked. You can be pretty amazing and it would be silly of me not to try and see if it could lead to something…"

"I… are you sure?" Santana wanted to kick herself for sounding so insecure.

Rachel nodded "Yes, I mean if you want to."

The Latina smiled. "Yeah…"

The diva smiled back before hesitantly leaning toward Santana and kissing her cheek. "Goodnight, Santana." She stood up and started to walk away.

"Wait?"

The brunette turned around, still smiling "Yes?"

"You can stay." The taller girl offered before she could stop herself.

"Really?" Rachel looked hopeful.

"Yeah. I know you don't like to sleep alone here so…" The Latina shrugged like it was nothing.

The petite girl smiled and moved closer, settling on the bed next to Santana.

The Latina sighed contently, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. "Night Rachel."

* * *

Rachel and Santana were woken up by the sound of happy cheers. It took a moment for Santana to realize she was cuddling Rachel and it was morning. She gently shook the diva. "Rachel wake up, something is happening outside."

Rachel opened her eyes lazily. "Mmhhh, what's happening?"

"I don't know, let's go check." Santana stated as she stood up.

The diva rubbed her eyes before standing up and following the Latina. The girl blinked when she saw the boat and the helicopter slowly approaching the island. "Is that…"

"The rescue team!" Santana finished with a squeal. She grabbed Rachel's hand and started running toward their friends to wait for the help to reach the shore.

* * *

Later, as the boat sailed toward the civilisation, Santana took some time to think. Despite the loss and hurt the crash had brought, she knew that things would be okay. It was the beginning of the rest of their life and she couldn't wait to see what it would bring, especially if Rachel was around…

 _The end_


End file.
